Encarcelada
by eli music love
Summary: Ésta es la historia de como me condené el día que dije "Sí, quiero". Jamás pensé que esas dos simples palabras tendrían tanta repercusión en mi vida. (Todos humanos) Espero que os guste :)
1. Chapter 1

**Prefacio:**

Mi vida era un completo infierno.

El hombre con el que creí casarme había desaparecido para mostrar su verdadera cara. Esa cara de la que todos habían intentado advertirme innumerable de veces y yo no había creído por confiar tanto en ese hombre que juraba amarme.

Ahora era presa en mi propia casa, en manos de aquel que se hacía llamar mi marido y la asesina más buscada del país.

Y lo peor de todo no era eso. No. Lo peor era que si intentaba algo ellos le harían daño a mis pequeños. Porque sí. Había tenido con ese desgraciado unos preciosos mellizos. Renesme y Anthony; a los cuales adoraba; y que su padre y esa asesina no vacilarian en hacer daño si yo abría la boca.

Lo único que pedía era que la pesadilla que estaba viviendo acabara pronto para poder comenzar una nueva vida con mis bebés.

**Hola! Aquí os dejo el intro de mi nueva creación jejeje. ¿Qué os parece? **

**Facebook: **_**Eli MusicLove**_

**Grupo Facebook: **_**EML-Fanfiction**_

**Espero vuestras opiniones para saber si lo continuo o no. Así que please, dejarme reviews. **

**Besitos =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1**

Antes de contar mi historia me presentaré: mi nombre es Isabella, tengo 25 años y actualmente vivo en NY. A mi temprana edad ya estoy casada y tengo dos hijos de dos años. Mis padres, Renée y Charlie Swan eran unos grandes arquitectos, digo eran, porque desgraciadamente murieron hace un año cuando volvían en avión de sus vacaciones conjuntas con la familia de mi marido. Éste desafortunado suceso provocó que todos sus vienes quedaran en mis manos. Así que era dueña de múltiples empresas, dinero, propiedades y más cosas que ni siquiera recuerdo.

Con éstos datos cualquiera diría: "Oh, tiene una vida perfecta..." y no. Mi vida era un completo infierno. Pero para que entendais mejor de lo que hablo contaré la historia desde el principio.

_**Flash Back On:**_

_Unos años antes..._

-¡Bella, baja de una vez. Los invitados están apunto de llegar!- gritó mi madre a través de la puerta.

Esta noche mis padres celebrarían su aniversario de bodas y habían invitado a un montón de personas importantes. Personas que la mayoría yo ni siquiera conocia... y ni me interesaba conocer. A mis 18 años lo único que pensaba era en salir con mis amigos, más que en quedarme en una aburrida cena.

Unos días antes mi madre me había arrastrado al centro comercial para comprar nuestros vestidos. Según ella, era una noche muy importante, y no nos podían ver con cualquier cosa, incluso si eso era un vestido del mes pasado sin estrenar...

Así que aquí estaba terminando de sujetar el moño que había hecho a un lateral de mi nuca.

Mi vestido era sin tirantes. Blanco hasta la cintura con un cinturón negro y la falda rosa claro hasta la rodilla. En la parte de arriba había flores negras y rosas que cruzaban desde un pecho hasta un lado del cinturón. Y mi maquillaje estaba pensado para resaltar mis ojos.

Con un suspiro me puse los tacones con plataforma. Eran blancos con el tacón negro y la puntera abierta, con tiras negras en el tobillo y en el empeine.

-¡Bella, no te llamo más. Los invitados ya están en el salón. Baja ya!- volvió a repetir.

-Ya voy- me miré en el espejo y salí.

-Oh, hija, estás preciosa- alabó en cuanto me vio.

-Tú tambien, mamá- la dije. Ella llevaba un vestido largo en rosa pálido, el pelo rizado y un suave maquillaje.

-Vamos, tu padre nos espera- me agarró de la mano y bajamos las escaleras, fuímos hacia el gran salón, que solo se usaba para reuniones especiales, y allí papá estaba con un traje negro, camisa blanca; hablando con los invitados.

Las sirvientas iban por todo el salón con bandejas repletas de tentempies y bebidas.

De fondo se oía una sueve música para dar ambiente.

Mamá y yo caminamos hasta que llegamos al lado de papá.

-Oh, Bob, te presento a mi mujer y mi hija. Renée e Isabella.

-Encantado señoritas- Bob nos dio la mano a las dos-. Y felicidades por el aniversario- le dijo a mamá.

-Gracias.

-Bob es uno de los nuevos arquitectos de la compañia- comentó papá-. Y... ¿tu hijo no vino contigo?

-Sí- movió la cabeza para buscarle, y cuando dio con él, le hizo una seña para que se acercase-. Ahí viene.

-Buenas noches- saludó una voz varonil. Me giré y le vi. Era guapísimo. Casi me caigo al verle. Alto, rubio, ojos azules, y se notaba que hacia ejercicio-. Mi nombre es James- cuando dijo su nombre lo hizo mirándome para acabar con una sonrisa.

-Mira, ella es Renée, la mujer de Charlie y ella Isabella, su hija.

-Encantado de conocerlas- saludó a mamá con un apretón y a mí con dos besos. El olor de su colonia casi me hace desmayarme de lo bien que olía.

Cuando separó su cuerpo del mío, sus ojos no lo hicieron. Probablemente estaba viendo mi cara como un semáforo.

-¿Qué edad tienes, James?- preguntó mamá y él enseguida giró la cabeza para mirarla.

-23, señora Swan- dijo educado.

Mamá me dio una mirada pícara y sonrió.

-¿Y tienes novia?

-Actualmente estoy soltero- respondió-. Pero me gustaría que esa situación cambiase pronto- dijo mirándome. Para ese entonces mi cara parecía una estufa de lo caliente que estaba.

Estuvímos un rato charlando, y lo poco que hablé con él, me pareció un chico muy interesante e inteligente.

Giré la cabeza y me encontré con la mirada de mi mejor amiga.

-Mamá, voy a ir a saludar a Alice- comenté.

-Claro, ve.

-Un placer, James...- dije de manera seductora pasando por su lado.

Atravesé el salón para encontrarme con Alice.

-Pensé que no vendrías- la di dos besos.

-¿Cómo piensas que mi familia se perdería el aniversario de tus padres? Prácticamente somos como familia. Por cierto, estás guapísma.

-Tienes razón- reí-. Mira, por ahí vienen tus padres- dije cuando vi a Carlisle y a Esme acercarse-. ¿Y Edward no vino con vosotros?

-¿Aún te gusta?

-No, eso fue cosas de niños- me encogí de hombros. Aunque no quise admitir que aún me movia un poco cosas por dentro. Y es que conocíamos a la familia del doctor Cullen de toda la vida. Carlisle era uno de los médicos más importantes del país; además de ser dueño de varios hospitales. Su familia era conocida por ser una de las más generosas de la los años daban donaciones a varias ONG, horfanatos y albergues. Esme era una reconocida decoradora de interiores, y cuando hacían las donaciones, ella reformaba las casas que lo necesitasen de manera gratuita a personas sin muchos recursos. Mis padres y los suyos se habían criado juntos. Y como suele pasar, cuando era pequeña había tenido un pequeño enamoramiento con Edward, el hermano de Alice. Él era todo lo que una chica podía desear. Alto, fuerte, ojos verdes, pelo cobrizo, una sonrisa increíble... Pero en ese entonces, cuando yo me pillé por él era igual que ahora, solo que no estaba fuerte y tenía la cara aniñada. Pero él no solo era físico. No. Su forma de ser era lo mejor. Caballeroso, sincero, divertido, cariñoso, protector, educado... y además era mi mejor amigo. Cualquiera desearía estár con él. Y es lo que me pasó a mí. Antes de cumplir los once años empecé a verle de otra forma a como lo había visto siempre, y de manera asombrosa a él le pasó lo mismo. Se podría decir que estuvímos saliendo durante un tiempo. Hasta que empezamos el insituto y a él le mandaron a uno privado solo de chicos. Aunque todavía nos veíamos durante los fines de semana, no era lo mismo. Así que después, por muto acuerdo, quedamos como amigos. Por suerte nuestra pequeña relación no había afectado a nuestra amistad.

-Sí, tiene que estar por ahí con los demás- comentó.

-Hola, chicas- saludó Esme.

-Hola- les saludé con dos besos.

-El ambiente está muy bien- alabó-. Ya le dije a Renée que usando dos salas diferentes para la reunión y la cena era lo mejor.

-Han venido muchas familias imporantes- comentó Carlisle.

-Sï, bueno, ya sabéis como son...- rodé los ojos-. Les gusta dar noticias a los cuatro vientos...- dije y ellos rieron.

-Bella, vamos con los demás- Alice agarró mi mano y tiró de mí.

Fui saludando de pasada a algunos invitados, hasta que llegamos con los demás.

-Hola, chicos- saludamos.

-Bella, ¿creés que podamos cenar ya?- me suplicó Emmett.

Emmett McCarty era hijo de uno de los mayores petroleros del país. Sus padres y los míos eran grandes amigos. Él, al igual que Edward y Jasper, novio de mi mejor amiga, tenían 19 años, aunque Emmett a veces no lo pareciera... Por suerte él tenía a Rosalie, gemela de Jasper, que siempre le mantenía a raya.

Los Hale eran de los abogados más importantes del país. Habían ganado innumerable de casos. Si alguien necesitaba a un abogado todos acudían a los padres de Jasper y Rosalie.

Todos nos habíamos criados juntos. Porque aunque yo solo tenía de mi edad a Alice, los seis éramos prácticamente vecinos, y desde pequeños siempre habíamos sido muy unidos.

Miré mi reloj.

-Pues debe quedar poco para que nos llamen a cenar- dije.

-Me muero de hambre- se quejó.

-Tranquilo. Piensa que van a servir ese pollo al horno que tanto te gusta- le piqué.

-¿Con las patatas al horno también?

-Sí- sonreí-. Lo mandé hacer especialmente para ti.

-Mmm...- se relamió los labios-. Por favor adelanta la cena.

-Lo siento. Hasta las diez, nada.

-Tranquilo, osito, solo te queda media hora más- le consoló Rosalie.

-Aún no sé como puedes ser capaz de comer tanto sin parecer una pelota- comentó Alice.

-Ejercicio, nena- intentó poner voz de seductor, pero a todos nos dio la risa.

-Si yo comiese lo que tú, ni siquiera el ejercicio me salvaria- dijo Edward.

-Eso es porque tú no tienes el ejercicio que tengo yo- le dijo burlón mientras movia las cejas de arriba a abajo.

-Oh, cállate. Estás hablando de mi hermana- Jasper se tapó los oídos asqueado.

-Claro... será que tú no lo haces con Alice.

-Emmett- Edward le dio una colleja-. No quiero saber lo que hace mi hermana pequeña con su novio- hizo una mueva de asco.

-Mira que llegáis a ser aburridos todos- se quejó.

-Bella, ¿quién era el rubio con el que estabas antes?- me preguntó Rosalie.

-Se llama James. Es hijo de uno de los nuevos arquitectos de la empresa de mi padre.

-Es guapo...

-¡Osita!- exclamó indignado Emmett.

-Es guapo, pero no tanto como tú, osito...- le dijo mimosa mientras le daba un apasionado beso.

-Que asco- se volvió a quejar Jasper.

-Ey, ey, vosotros- los separé-. Que no estáis solos.

-De momento...- dijo Emmett y no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco.

-Volviendo al tema del rubio... Vi como te comia con la mirada- dijo Rosalie divertida.

-¿Verdad? Yo también lo noté- dijo Alice.

-No digáis tonterías. Le acabo de conocer- sentí mis mejillas arder.

-¿Y? Para comerte con la mirada no necesita saber tu biografia- dijo Rosalie.

-Bueno...- me retorcí los dedos-. Mi madre le preguntó si tenía novia y él le dijo, mirándome, que no, pero que quería que eso cambiara pronto- les conté y ellas dieron un gritito.

-¿Ves? Eso es que le gustas- dijo Alice.

-No me gusta- dijo Edward y todos giramos la cabeza hacia él.

-¿Y eso por qué?- pregunté.

-Me he cruzado antes con él, y no sé... tiene algo que no me gusta- frunció el ceño.

-¿Y no será que estás celoso, hermanito?- le preguntó Alice.

-No digas tonterías- bufó-. Es solo que somos amigos de toda la vida, y no creo que ese... James- escupió su nombre- sea alguien de fiar.

-Pues yo creo que sí lo es- dije segura.

-Bueno, Edward, ¿y tú que tal con Jessica?- le preguntó Jasper y no pude evitar bufar y rodar los ojos.

-Jessica, al contrario que otros, es una chica muy interesante.

-Oh, sí, seguro...- murmuré.

-¿Has dicho algo, Bells?- preguntó Edward.

-No, nada... que queda poco para la cena.

-Sí, comida- dijo Emmett feliz y en ese momento nos llamaron para ir a cenar.

Jessica era, por decirlo de alguna manera, una de las personas que más detestaba. Ella era hija de uno de los médicos que trabajaba con Carlisle, y era la típica chica que se creía más que nadie. Si podía, te restregaba todo el dinero que tenía y lo grandioso e importante que era su padre. Los señores Stanley no eran para nada igual que su hija, al contrario, eran humildes y generosos. Papá los había invitado a la fiesta, pero por motivos familiares habían tenido que viajar, así que no nos estaban acompañando.

Edward, aunque lo negase, estaba saliendo con ella. Habían quedado varias veces solos, y más de una vez los habíamos visto besándose. Cuando alguno le preguntábamos por su relación, solo decía que era una amiga, pero yo no estaba muy segura de eso. No voy a negar que no me doliera un poco que estuviera con ella, pero era su vida, aunque no sabía que la veía. Según él, era simpática, pero cada vez que Jessica abría la boca me daban ganas de meterle un calcetín en la boca para que se callase. No conocía a nadie tan cotorra y cotilla como ella. Si alguna información llegaba a sus oídos, podrías estar seguro que en menos de veinticuatro horas ya lo sabía todo el barrio. Aunque eso no te asegurase que lo que divulgara lo hiciera bien.

Todos caminamos hacia la otra sala donde habían tres mesas colocadas en forma de U. Mis padres y yo nos colocamos en el centro. A mi izquierda se sentaron los Cullen, seguídos de los Hale, y a la derecha de papá, los McCarty, los padres de James y él.

La cena pasó tranquila entre conversaciones y anécdotas y después de comer el postre, llegó la hora del brindis.

Papá se levantó con su copa, y dio un pequeño discurso, primero agradeciendo a todos por haber venido a la fiesta, y luego se centró en mamá. Le agradeció por todos éstos años juntos, lo feliz que estaba por haber formado la familia que tenía, y que esperaba que los años de felicidad se prolongasen por mucho tiempo más.

Luego del brindis, los apláusos, y el intercambio de regalos; una pluma estilográfica para papá con una dedicatoria grabada, y unos pendientes de diamantes para mamá, volvímos a la sala para seguir con la reunión y bailar.

Después de bailar varias canciones con papá, Jasper y Emmett, mis pies no daban para más. Los malditos, aunque monísimos, tacones me estaban matando, así que fui a sentarme a una de las sillas que habían sido colocadas alrededor de la sala para descansar.

En cuanto me senté no pude evitar suspirar cansada. Esos tacones eran de lo peor. Demasiado bonitos para ser cómodos...

-Hola- una voz varonil saludó. Levanté la cabeza y me encontré con la sonrisa de James.

-Hola- sonreí.

-Te iba a preguntar si querías bailar, pero veo que estás cansada...

-¿Qué?, no, no, que va- me levanté de un salto y me mordí la lengua por el dolor de pies que me estaba tragando-. Estoy genial.

-Entonces, ¿quieres bailar?- me ofreció su mano que acepté encantada.

-Claro- agaché la cabeza mientras íbamos al centro del salón y empezábamos a bailar agarrados.

-Me a encantado conocerte, Isabella- me dijo en mi oído.

-Bella.

-¿Eh?- se separó para poder mirarme.

-Que me gusta que me digan Bella- aclaré.

-Oh, bueno, pero los diminutivos no son para gente como nosotros- comentó-. Me gusta Isabella- declaró. Fruncí el ceño, pero preferí no decir nada.

-¿Cómo es que nunca nos habíamos conocido?

-He estado estudiando en el extrangero y volví hace un par de meses.

-¿Y vas a volver a irte?

-Ahora más que nunca no pienso marcharme- me pegó totalmente a su cuerpo mientras que miraba mis labios. Iba a besarme, y yo estaba deseando que lo hiciera, y lo hizo. Sus labios se movían rápidos, y con algo de esfuerzo le seguí el ritmo. Él no estaba siendo mi primer beso, ese, y otros cuantos más, se los llevó Edward, pero desde entonces no había vuelto a besar a nadie, así que no estaba tan experimentada como parecía ser que lo estaba él. Cuando nos separamos me sonrió y seguímos bailando-. Sé que nos acabamos de conocer, pero me gustaría que siguiéramos en contacto- me separé un poco de él-. Desde que bajaste las escaleras con tu madre no he podido apartar la vista de ti. Me gustas, y no quiero que ésto se quede aquí- mi cara en ese momento parecía un tomate. No podía creérme que James, uno de los chicos más guapos que había visto, se estuviera declarando a solo unas horas de habernos conocido. Definitivamente la suerte estaba de mi lado.

-Yo... vaya- me mordí el labio-, ésto era algo que no me esperaba.

-No te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo- bromeó-, solo que no me apartes de tu lado.

-No creo que quiera hacer eso- le miré através de mis pestañas.

-Entonces... ¿quieres ir a comer mañana?

-Claro.

-Genial. Entonces pasaré por ti a... ¿las doce y media?, podríamos dar un paseo antes.

-Vale- James fue a decir algo más, pero Edward apareció detrás de él.

-Bella, ¿quieres bailar?- por su postura rígida noté que estaba algo molesto.

-Claro- sonreí-. Hasta mañana, James- le di un beso en la mejilla y agarré la mano de Edward.

-Te he visto besándote con el rubio- comentó después de un par de minutos de silencio.

-Oh- mi cara enrojeció-. Me a invitado a comer mañana- comenté.

-¿Te gusta?

-Sí...- me mordí el labio.

-No te digo mi opinión porque ya la conoces, solo... ten cuidado, por favor- su mirada era de súplica.

-Tranquilo, Ed, sé cuidar de mí misma. Ya no soy una niña- le sonreí mientas apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro y me pareció oír algo como 'tú siempre serás mi niña', pero no le dí importancia.

-Por cierto, estás preciosa.

-Gracias- sentí mis mejillas calientes.

Después de un par de canciones le supliqué a Edward que nos sentásemos. Mis pobres pies no daban para más, así que nos reunímos con los demás.

Estuvímos charlando, hasta que mis padres dieron por finalizada la fiesta. Miré mi reloj y vi que eran cerca de las dos de la mañana, así que me despedí de mis amigos, de James, que volvió a repetirme a la hora que vendría, y me subí a mi habitación.

En cuanto cerré la puerta lo primero que hice fue quitarme los diabólicos zapatos. Mis pobres pies estaban enrojecidos. Definitivamente mañana me pondría zapatos planos.

Me quité el vestido, me deshice el moño, me desmaquillé, me puse el pijama y me metí en la cama.

Esperaba poder dormir, porque estaba deseando que llegase mañana para mi cita...

**Hola! Bueno, éste primer capítulo es un poco la presentación de los personajes. ¿Qué os a parecido?**

**Antes que nada muchísimas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews, comentarios que me habéis dejado por face, y por agregar a la historia a favoritos. El intro tuvo un gran éxito que no me esperaba. Estoy muy contenta y emocionada. Gracias ^^**

**Una duda que me habéis comentado creo que la mayoría, es si la historia sera Edward-Bella, y sí, pero no de la forma que muchas habéis pensado. Por lo que habéis podido ver, Edward no va a ser el malo de la historia, así que podéis respirar tranquilas. Yo no podría poner a nuestro perfecto Edward en ese papel, porque eso significaria que no acabarían juntos y eso no sería final feliz.**

**Facebook:**_** Eli MusicLove**_

**Grupo Facebook: **_**EML-Fanfiction**_

**(Bbluelilas): Hola, me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ Besitos =)**

**(Naklie Cullen): Hola, Gu, me alegro que te haya encantado jaja. Creo que tu corazón puede seguir de una pieza por lo que has leído. Besitos =)**

**(Suiza19): Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado, y bueno, como bien dijiste, a mí también me vienen a la cabeza nombres de rubias, pero solo va a ser una... jajaja Besitos =)**

**(Ashleyswan): Hola, me alegro que te gustase, y bueno, jeje aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Las actualizaciones las acoplaré con las demás historias que tengo. Una historia por semana. Éste capítulo no tendría que ser para ésta, ya que subí el prefacio hace unos días, pero como he visto que teníais dudas, y que os había gustado tanto, no he podido evitar hacer el capítulo y subirlo ya jejej. Besitos =)**

**(Jacke94): Hola, me alegro que te encantase. Besitos =)**

**(Guest): Hola, me alegro que te guste. Besitos =)**

**(Meli Guzman): Hola, me alegra que te encantase el intro. La verdad es que no sabía quién eras, pero ya vi que somos amigas en el face, así que en cuanto ponga el enlace en el grupo te etiqueto jejeje Besitos =)**

**(Pili): Hola, me alegra que te hayas enganchado jeje. La verdad es que no me esperaba que os iba a gustar tanto el intro de la historia, así que estoy muy feliz. Besitos =)**

**(Keit Alice C. M): Hola, me alegro que te gustase, y bueno, ya viste que actualicé pronto jeje. No pude evitar hacer el capítulo rápido cuando vi el éxito del prefacio. Seguro que aciertas con la asesina XD. Besitos =)**

**Sorry por las faltas que encontréis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 2**

BELLA:

Había pasado casi toda la noche en vela. Estaba demasiado emocionada con mi cita como para poder conseguir dormir tranquilamente, así que a las ocho y media de la mañana me levanté de un salto de la cama y empecé a prepararme.

Lo primero que hice fue darme un largo y relajante baño para poder relajarme. La fiesta me había dejado molida, y quería estar resplandeciente hoy.

Tres cuartos de hora después, toda limpia, depilada, y con mis cremas puestas, salí del baño con mi ropa interior puesta y una bata, y llamé a mi doncella privada por el telefonillo que tenía encima de la mesita.

-Sara.

-¿Señorita?- respondió. Sara llevaba trabajando con nosotros desde hacía muchos años. Tenía casi 45 años y solo me servia a mí, mientras que su madre era nuestra cocinera. Hacía los mejores postres del mundo.

-¿Cómo que señorita? Sara, creía que ya teníamos ese tema hablado- suspiré. Siempre era la mismo. No me gustaba que me llamaran señorita, ni que me trataran de usted. Para mí todos éramos iguales. Y solo por el simple hecho de que ella trabajara para mí, no tenía porque tratarme como si fuera la reina.

-¿Qué necesita?

-Necesito que dejes de tratarme como una superior- bufé.

-Es que es lo que es.

-No... ¿Sabes qué? Si tú me llamas señorita y me tratas de usted, yo haré lo mismo contigo- dije.

-Oh, Dios, no, no, por favor- sabía que le incomodaba que la tratase con formalismo, pero es que de verdad no me gustaba sentirme superior.

-¿Entonces...?

-¿Qué necesitas, Isabella?- preguntó forzada.

-¿Isabella? Dios, no. Si me llamas así de nuevo vamos a tener un problema- odiaba que me llamasen por mi nombre entero. Solo las personas que no me conocían, y aveces mis padres, me llamaban así. Para el resto del mundo era solo Bella.

-Bella- rectificó y no pude evitar reir.

-Hoy tengo que salir, y estoy bastante liada preparándome. Necesito que me subas el desayuno a la habitación, por favor.

-¿Algo en especial?

-No, cualquier cosa estará bien.

-Enseguida- y corté.

Corrí hacie mi gran vestidor y abrí todas las puertas de los armarios para elegir que ponerme.

No quería ir demasiado formal, pero tampoco quería ir con cualquier cosa...

Fruncí el ceño pasando las perchas de los vestidos, y decidí que con ayer había tenido suficiente de vestidos, así que también descarté las faldas y los tacones y me fui hacia donde tenía todos los vaqueros.

Veinte minutos después ya tenía la ropa elegida: Un vaquero oscuro con un cinturón marrón, una camiseta blanca con una chaqueta marrón y una bufanda del miso tono. Unas botas planas, un bolso color hueso, y unas pulseras marrones, y color salmón.

_Toc toc_

-Adelante- alcé la voz mientras caminaba de vuelta a la habitacón con la ropa en la mano.

-Señ... Bella, aquí traigo... tu desayuno- evité reírme por su frase forzada.

-Gracias, Sara. ¿Mis padres se han levantado ya?- pregunté mordiendo una tostada del desayuno.

-Su padre se fue temprano al trabajo, y su madre está en el jardín arreglando unas flores.

-¿Otra vez?- ya era la tercera vez en esta semana que mamá hacia arreglos en el jardín. Si seguía así pronto el jardín parecería un jardín botánico.

-Sí. Las rosas rojas no terminan de convercerla.

-Creo que simplemente debería dejar que otro decidiera las convinaciones- comenté negando mientras bebía café.

-Bueno, yo me retiro...- dijo Sara.

-Claro, gracias- dije y ella salió.

Miré el reloj y eran las diez menos cuarto.

Aún tenía tiempo de sobra, así que decidí sentarme a desayunar tranquilamente. Si lo hacía rápido me quedaría sin nada que hacer y me pondría más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

Estaba muy emocionada. James parecía un chico muy interesante; además de ser increíblemente guapo, y formar parte de una buena familia. Eso, en el mundo pijo al que, por suerte o por desgracia, pertenecía, se miraba mucho. Hacía un par de años, una chica que iba a mi clase en el instituto se había enamorado de su mecánico. Al principio, tuvieron una relación a escondidas por miedo al que dirían, pero cuando ninguno de los dos lo soportó más, lo hicieron público. La familia de la chica puso una orden de alejamiento alegándo que el muchacho era un aprovechado, y que solo iba detrás del dinero. Que él no podía estár con su hija porque él era demasiado insignificante para ella. A la chica la mandaron fuera del país a terminar sus estudios, y a él le despidieron y tuvo que irse de la ciudad. Aquella relación dio de que hablar durante varios meses. El escándalo fue monumental, aunque para mí el escándalo fue haber separado a una pareja, que se quería, solo por su condición social. Por eso, que James fuera de una familia adinerada me daba puntos a mi favor. Tenía un lado misterioso que me atraía. Era como si escondiera algo..., y quería descubrirlo.

...

Después de vestirme, maquillarme suavemente, y prepararme, bajé las escaleras y fui a la sala a esperar. En cinco minutos llegaría mi cita.

-Mamá- saludé cuando la vi entrar con las manos llenas de tierra y un gorro en la cabeza.

-¡Bella!- saludó acercándose para abrazarme. Rápidamente di un paso atrás colocando mis manos delante de mí.

-Oh, no. Aléjate- le advertí-. No vas a llenarme de tierra ahora que estoy apunto de salir.

-Es cierto, perdona- rió-. ¿Y a dónde vas?

-Voy a comer- dije-. Con James- añadí sentándome en el sofá.

-¿James...?- frunció el ceño intentando recordar quien era-. Ah... el hijo del compañero de papá.

-Sí. Ayer estuvímos charlando y me invitó a comer- comenté.

-Me alegro mucho, hija. Es un chico muy guapo, y de buena familia.

_Ding dong._

Me lenvanté de un saltó y mamá rió.

-¡Es para mí!- grité cuando vi a Carlo, nuestro mayordomo, ir a abrir la puerta. Corrí y de un tirón abrí yo-. Hola- saludé, jadeando un poco por la carrera, cuando vi a James al otro lado de la puerta.

-Hola- sonrió y me miró de arriba a abajo-. Que guapa.

-Gracias- me sonrojé-. ¿Nos vamos?

-Claro- me ofreció su brazo y yo apoyé mi mano en él-. ¡Hasta luego!- grité detrás de mi hombro.

-Divertiros- dijo mamá.

-Y... ¿A dónde vamos a ir?- pregunté ya en el coche.

-Es pronto para comer, ¿te apetece un paseo por el parque?

-Claro- sonreí.

Las horas con James se me pasaron volando. Tal y como propuso, fuimos a pasear por el parque. Hacía un día increíble, así que disfrutamos del aire libre durante un par de horas, y cuando llegó la hora de comer, me llevó a un restaurente que habían abierto en el centro. Ninguno de los dos había ido nunca, pero en el mes que llevaba abierto estaba teniendo mucho éxito, así que decidímos ir a comprobar lo que todos decían; y no nos equivocamos. El restaurente hacía comidas de varios paises, con los mejores cocineros de varias nacionalidades; y queriendo aventurarnos James pidió pollo agridulce con arroz blanco, y yo una paella.

Luego de la increíble comida, fuimos al cine a ver una película de la que ni el título recuerdo. Las dos hora que duró la sesión nos las pasamos besándonos, y alguna que otra vez a James se le fue la mano. Tuve que pararle en todas las ocasiones. Solo nos conocíamos de un día... y no quería parecer una cualquiera. ¿Qué pensaría si no de mí?

Cuando salímos del cine eran casi las seis de la tarde, así que fuimos de vuelta al parque para caminar un rato.

-¡Bella!- la voz de Edward sonó a mis espaldas. Me giré soltando la mano de James y allí vi a Edward con un chandal, el pelo húmedo, una botella de agua en la mano y sus cascos.

-Edward- sonreí.

-Hola- saludó cuando llegó hasta nuestra altura y besó suavemente mi mejilla. No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Edward, ¿recuerdas a James?- comenté.

-Claro- dijo con voz forzada-. Edward Cullen- extendió su mano.

-James Witherdale- él no extendió su mano. Más bien puso una mueca de asco. Probablemente porque pensó que Edward tendría su mano igual de sudada que el resto de su cuerpo.

Edward aclaró su garganta incómodo y bajó la mano.

-¿Vendrás el viernes a la cafetería?- me preguntó Edward. Los viernes era tradición quedar todos e ir a la parte de arriba de la cafetería que pertenecía también a su familia y allí veíamos películas, jugabamos, y nos relajábamos. Era como un mini apartamento de una sola habitación y un baño. Desde pequeños íbamos allí a pasar el tiempo.

-Cla...

-Isabella- James me cortó-, había pensando en llevarte el viernes al teatro- comentó y Edward bufó.

-¿El viernes?- fruncí el ceño.

-Sí.

-¿No puede ser otro día?- me mordí el labio.

-No. Ya tengo las entradas- miré a Edward sin saber que hacer. Tenía muchas ganas de ir al teatro con James, pero también quería quedar con mis amigos. Nunca faltabamos a la cita del viernes.

-¿Bella?- Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Te importa si esta vez no voy?- pregunté preocupada y él me miró asombrado.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Sí...- aunque mi voz no sonó segura del todo-, creo que va siendo hora que cambiemos algunas cosas. Que crezcamos.

-Pero si fuiste tú la que propuso quedar todos los viernes porque era el día que estabamos libres todos- bufó-. Pero como quieras. Por un día da igual- dijo, aunque por el tono que usó supe que no le daba igual.

-¿Me disculpas con los demás?

-Claro- dijo en tono seco-. Entonces ya nos veremos.

-Sí. Te llamo.

-Vale. Hasta luego- se colocó sus cascos y continuó corriendo.

-Hasta luego- susurré.

Suspiré siguiendo su rastro con la mirada.

-Déjalo. Es solo un cambio de planes- dijo James al ver mi mirada triste-. No le des tanta importancia.

-Es algo que hemos hecho siempre. Nunca hemos faltado a la cita- mi voz sonaba triste.

-No pienses en eso. Vamos; te llevo a casa.

El resto del camino pasó en silencio. Toda la alegría del día se había ido en apenas cinco minutos de conversación.

Aunque James le quitase importancia, yo no podía. Él no entendía lo importante que era para nosotros aquella cita. Desde pequeños, habíamos ido a aquella cafetería decorada, en un estilo años cincuenta, por Esme; donde habíamos pasado muchas horas. Allí teníamos muchos buenos recuerdos, y habíamos prometido que siempre quedaríamos el mismo día a la misma hora. Era una forma también de no perder el contacto con el paso de los años.

Cuando llegué a casa, me despedí de James con un beso en la mejilla y subí directamente a mi habitación. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Lo primero que hice fui ponerme el pijama, cojer una fotografia que tenía con Edward en la cafetería cuando éramos pequeños, y tirarme en la cama.

La foto era de cuando teníamos quince años. Los dos habíamos hecho una lucha de manchar al otro con la crema de nuestros batidos, y Esme había hecho la foto en el momento en el que los dos teníamos batido en la cara. Era una fotografía divertida, y me encantaba; por eso la tenía en mi mesita de noche. Me gustaba mirarla y recordar aquellos días...

:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

JAMES:

El habernos cruzado con Cullen no era algo que entraba dentro de mis planes, pero gracias a mi rápida mente había podido salvar la situación.

Era mentira que hubiera planeado ir al teatro, y mucho menos tenía las entradas, pero no podía permitir que Isabella quedase con él. Tenía una leve sospecha que Cullen sentía algo por ella y no iba a dejar que se la llevase. Isabella sería mía costase lo que costase.

**Hola! Como habéis podido ver, James esconde sus intenciones muy bien... y de manera escurririza ya a hecho que Bella cambie una tradicción por quedar con él... ¿Qué os pareció el cap?**

**Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros comentarios, por leer el fic, y agregar la historia a favoritos ^^ Sois las mejores lectoras ;)**

**(Jacke94): Hola, gracias a ti por leerme. Piensa mal y acertarás... ;)**

**(Yessifer Cullen Hale): Hola, Yessi! obviamente jamás pondría a Edward como malo jajaja. Eso es superior a mis fuerzas XD, y bueno, eso de que lo idolatro menos que tú... mmm eso habría que verlo jaja. Me alegra que te esté gustando. Espero más comentarios tuyos. Besitos =)**

**(Cindy): Gracias ^^**

**(Guest): Me alegra que te guste.**

**(Ashleyswan): Bueno, como viste Edward intentó hablarle de quedar, pero James ya empezó haciendo de las suyas. Mi podrecito se fue molesto y triste =(**

**(Rolu073): Me alegra que te parezca interesante ^^**

**(Ro lu): Hola, bueno, no tengo un día de actualización fijo. Todas las actualizaciones son los findes de semana, y cada uno actualizo una historia diferente. Me alegra que te gustase =)**

**Grupo Facebook:**_** EML-Fanfiction**_

**También podéis pasaros por mis otras historias:**

_**¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**_

_**No todo es lo que parece.**_

_**Outtakes pov Edward. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Victoria tuviera poderes?**_

_**¡Éste cuerpo no es mío!**_

**Sorry por las faltas que encontréis.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y me dejéis muchos reviews.**

**Besitos =)**


End file.
